VACACIONES EN ESCOCIA
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Candy se ira por un mes para olvidar todos sus problemas en su vida, pero lo que no sospecha, es que en una tierra tan lejana como Escocia, lejos de su hogar conocera el verdadero amor,podra romper las barreras que le impiden entregarse sin medidas..


Joven profesor de amor hay algo misterioso en ti.

Estar contigo es especial, como la brisa sobre el mar.

**VACACIONES EN ESCOCIA**

**CAPITULO # 1**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Su corazón latía con fuerzas estaba muy entusiasmada, hoy era el día que por fin iba a poder pasar, una noche romántica con su prometido, llevaban más dos años juntos pero debido a las interminables reuniones en la oficina, contratos, liquidaciones y un sinnúmero de cosas aburridas, casi no podían disfrutar de la compañía del otro, además de que él era un modelo profesional, y siempre andaba viajando, o alguna casting para catálogos, portadas de revistas, calendarios, pero hoy había hecho hasta lo imposible por dejar todo finiquitado para escaparse horas antes del trabajo y darle la sorpresa, estuvo tentada a dejarle un mensaje en el celular, pero no sería sorpresa si lo hubiera hecho.

Aparcaba el automóvil justo en el garaje donde compartían un apartamento, bueno en conclusión donde ella tenía un apartamento el solo se había mudado después de un año de noviazgo.

Gracias a su trabajo se había convertido en una empresaria muy reconocida y famosa y se podía dar ciertos lujos, como su apartamento en la clase alta de New York y su lujoso automóvil, la ropa exclusiva y de marca y las interminables invitaciones a fiestas de sociedades.

Mientras llegaba hasta la puerta de vidrio de su apartamento, se le hizo raro que la puerta estuviera con doble llave, regularmente siempre pasaba sin seguro, lentamente camino sin hacer ruido, no sabía porque pero tuvo un presentimiento que al ir avanzando hacía la alcohoba se iba a encontrar con una sorpresa desagradable.

Y sus peores temores se hicieron realidad, en la cama que compartían ambos, una mujer de negros cabellos que caían sobre su espalda montaba a su novio Sebastián Stevens como si fuera un caballito, ella estaba de espaldas, mientras le hacía el amor a su prometido, aunque ella quiso gritar, enojarse, llorar no podía y eso lo sabía muy bien, jamás desde que cumplió los 15 años, había vuelto a llorar, nunca más había podido demostrar sus sentimientos hacia alguien.

No pudo apartar la mirada de aquellos dos, que le estaban jugando una traición, se quedó mirando fijamente mientras sus ojos se cruzaron con unos ojos negros, y el reacciono se dio cuenta que Candy lo estaba mirando.

-¡Candyyyy! Grito desesperado al saberse descubierto, déjame explicarte.

La rabia de la traición, se apodero de ella, mientras la morena casi desnuda salía corriendo con las ropas en la mano, ella se aproximó al closet y empezó a tomar toda la ropa de Sebastián y a votársela por el balcón del segundo piso de su lujoso apartamento.

-¿Te volviste loca porque me votas mi ropa? Gritaba desesperado.

-¡No quiero volver a verte! Lárgate de mi casa, no puedo creer que fueras tan sinvergüenza, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Después de tantos años juntos.

-¿Te atreves a culparme a mí?, si casi nunca te veo, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Yo soy hombre tengo necesidades, nunca tienes tiempo para mí lo único que te preocupa es tu estúpido trabajo.

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo que pienses con otra cosas en vez de con la cabeza? -Que tus hormonas alborotada, no te dejen pensar en nadie más que en ti, te crees tan guapo y un regalo de Dios, que nadie te lo cree, y empezó a imitar como él hablaba- Candy que te parece mi nuevo corte, Candy crees que me estoy engordando, se me vería bien esta camisa con estos pantalones. – Al diablo contigo yo necesito un hombre de verdad, no un muñequito de torta mientras tomaba todo lo que veía que era de su ex novio y lo seguí votando las personas que empezaron a ver la escena se reían divertido al ver volar los calzoncillos por los aires.

Ya Sebastián se encontraba abajo recogiendo con poca dignidad solo vestido con un bóxer, toda la ropa que ella seguía lanzándole.

-¿Estás loca? No sé ni porque razón seguía contigo, gritaba desde abajo, eres una frívola, no sientes placer por nada, ni siquiera besas bien, y lo peor de todo, es que estas como muerta en vida, yo necesito una persona con alma y sangre en las venas. Hasta nunca, loca Mientras tomaba un taxi furioso.

Mientras ella a pesar de todo lo que había pasado se reía por la escena tan patética, de ver a su ex novio, medio desnuda y con toda la ropa desparramada por el piso.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón las palabras que Sebastián le habían dicho, le habían dolido aunque ella sabía que eran totalmente ciertas, a pesar de todo se sentía como muerta sin emociones, incluso hacía mucho que no se sentía la emoción de un beso, no sabe cuánto tiempo no se había acostado con su ex novio, pero era algo que ella no podía cambiar su actitud frívola ante la vida, era una manera de supervivencia para no volver a salir lastimada nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Escocía una bella joven de ojos azules oscuros, cabello negro, y muy hermosa, se encontraba en una de las tantas fiestas que hacían en la oficina de despacho donde trabajaba, sin querer su mirada se cruzó con la de Terry tenía más de una semana que no la llamaba, pero solo con mirarla su mundo se iluminaba, a pesar de que él le había dicho que mantuvieran su relación en secreto por motivo que el por un tiempo había salido con la hija del Director, y jefe de ambos, y no quería que el rompimiento con aquella chica, le causara problemas laborales, a pesar de todo ella se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Daba vueltas con una copa en la mano para esperar el momento preciso, en que pudiera acercarse a Terry sin levantar sospechas, de pronto el Director de la empresa pidió la palabra para anunciar algo muy importante.

-Bueno ustedes saben que el personal de la empresa son todos como de mi familia, por eso quería compartir con ustedes la gran noticia que me acaba de dar mi futuro yerno Terry Grandchaster, pues dentro de un mes contraerá nupcias con mi hija Susana Marlow por lo que esta noche le he concedido su mano, así que espero que disfruten y que esta noche la bebida corre a mi cuenta.

Todos aplaudían felices, mientras que Annie, se tomó de un solo el trago que sostenía en la mano, su corazón roto en mil pedazos, mientras veía con asombro que Terry subía hacia el escenario a dar las gracias también.

-Para mí es un honor, poderme casar, con la mujer más hermosa de toda Escocia, y formar parte de su familia, les prometo que la hare feliz, y que seremos muy felices.

Después de varias copas de más se armó de valor y aprovechando que Terry había entrado a su oficina a buscar unos documentos decidió, enfrentarlo quería saber la verdad de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? Como puedes jugar así conmigo, me mentiste y el colmo de todo es que te piensas casar.

-Tranquila muñeca dijo acercándose a ella, eso solo lo dije, para alegrar al viejo, tú ya sabes que yo me muero por estar contigo.

-Te crees que soy tan estúpida, para seguir creyendo tus mentiras, todo este tiempo me has estado usando para que hagas los proyectos por ti, todo el trabajo que tú por ser tan holgazán no lo hacías, y lo peor de todo es que soy tan bruta que creí tus mentiras, ahora entiendo te vas a casar, y espero que seas feliz. Terry Grandchaster.

Aunque él quiso detenerla ella ya había salido apresurada de la oficina quería olvidarse de todo quería desaparecer para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se encontraba en internet buscando desesperada un lugar donde podía irse por lo menos por un mes, deseaba escapar de todo, del trabajo, de su ex novio, del lujo quería irse si es posible a la montaña, coloco un aviso por medio de la web, para alquilar su apartamento por un mes mientras decidía a donde irse, empezaron a llegar personas y comentarios que le daban cierto temor con solo leerlo, pero al ver el perfil de una chica que se llamaba Annie decido escribirle, fue magia al instante las dos querían irse por un mes, y las dos dejaban sus apartamentos en sus respectivas ciudades con todo amueblado, a Candy le pareció una idea excelente intercambiar por un mes sus casas, ella viajaría a New York mientras Candy viajaría a Escocia intercambiaron direcciones correos y después de varios días en ponerse de acuerdo en ultimar detalles el sábado partiría a su nueva aventura, aunque Escocia le parecía un país demasiado lejos, decidió arriesgarse quería irse lo más lejos posible, pero la primera condición que le había puesto Candy para aceptar el intercambio fue que no hubiera ningún hombre a la redonda, no quería involucrarse en un romance pasajero, además de que el propósito del viaje era conocerse así misma. Y por fin se decidió cuando su reciente amiga Annie le comento que la casa estaba bien alejada del pueblo, incluso no tenía casas cercanas.

Con maleta en mano, llegaba al aeropuerto mientras pensó que Annie ya iría rumbo a New York apenas, llego a Escocia se dio cuenta que estaban en pleno invierno Candy mientras iba en el taxi tuvo que abrir las maletas para abrigarse, pues no pensó que el frío fuera tan intenso.

Con recelo observo que el taxista detenía la marcha y no veía ninguna casa por allí todavía..

-Pero señor que le pasa por aquí no es la dirección que me dieron.

-Lo siento señora el taxi solo llega hasta aquí no puedo hacer nada más.

-Qué y cómo piensa que yo llegare a mi destino.

-Como todo el mundo caminando, siga por ese sendero y llegará a la casa.

Como pudo en zapatos de tacones de $100 dólares, que se hundían en la nieve arrastraba su enorme maleta, por un sendero tan estrecho cuando llego a la pequeña casita, la observo y parecía una casa de muñeca era hermosa pero tan pequeña que parecía de juguete.

Mientras desempacaba recorrió la pequeña casa, no había televisor, ni radio, ni internet ni nada, no sabía cómo podía sobrevivir Annie allí, era como estar viviendo en la era prehistórica, ella que estaba acostumbrado a la diferente tecnología, daba vueltas y vueltas por la pequeña casa sin saber qué hacer, al final decidió irse a dar una ducha en una bañera que era tan pequeña que no sabía si al meterse dentro se rompería por lo estrecha que estaba, sus pies sobresalían fuera de la bañera, mientras se daba el baño pensó con resignación, que tal vez haber venido al fin del mundo, no había sido una buena idea después de todo, ella se sentía igual y al encontrarse sola, pues se sentía miserable, lo pensó mejor y deicidio que a primera hora del otro día tomaría el primer avión con destino a su tierra New York incluso extrañaba hasta el mismo humo de los carros el tráfico, y la vida agitada, en este fin del mundo las horas pasaban con tanta calma que la estresaba.

Annie llegaba al departamento de Candy y estaba como una niña en una juguetería, saltaba brincando por toda la casa, era hermosísimo nunca había visto algo tan elegante y lujoso en su vida, la cama era enorme y en todos lados había un control remoto que lo manejaba todo, al acostarse en la cama, y dar clic con el control, se encendía la radio, se encendía un fuego artificial de una chimenea también artificial, e incluso las cortinas se abrían y se cerraban dejando ver enormes ventanales con vista a la ciudad, pensó que así deberían vivir los reyes, mientras seguía desempacando alegre de haber tomado esa decisión de irse a tan enorme ciudad.

Después de un relajante baño en la bañera, estrecha, decido servirse un trago de whisky para pasar el tiempo, se puso una piyama de corazones, mientras se iba a sentar en la chimenea frente al fuego, eso era lo único que le encantaba de la casa, la chimenea pues en la suya era artificial, y le gustaba más el calor de esta que le proporcionaba una extraña paz.

Escucho cierto golpeteo en la puerta le pareció extraño, pues Annie le había dicho muy claro, que no tenía vecinos es más nadie vivía a quilómetros a la redonda. Con los nervios de punta se dirigió con una escoba a abrir despacio la puerta esperando lo peor, tal vez algún asesino que se aprovecharía que estaba sola para robarle lo poco que tenía.

Giro el picaporte y con la escoba levantando en lo alto a punto de dar el primer escobazo, estaba un hombre totalmente borracho lo pudo comprobar, por el modo en que se sostenía, en el marco de la puerta.

-Espero que no te haya despertado.- lo dijo mientras se acercaba a centímetros de su rostro para reconocerla mejor- ¿Tú no eres Annie?

Ella se asustó mucho, al ver la cercanía de aquellos ojos azules como el cielo.

-No yo soy, Candy White, intercambiamos casa, con Annie ella ahora está en la mía mientras yo estoy aquí. Tú y ella son… pregunto con curiosidad.

-Yo soy su hermano Albert Andrew mucho, gusto me gustaría quedarme mucho platicando contigo aquí en la puerta, pero como notarás estoy borracho, y el frío me está matando si me dejaras pasar, a dormir, mi hermana siempre lo hace, cada vez que salgo de juerga vengo aquí y me da posada, no me digas que no por favor ya que vivo muy lejos de aquí te prometo que me portare bien, dormiré en el sofá y ni siquiera notaras que estoy aquí.

-Adelante, Albert como podría negarte el privilegio de tomar una siesta después de todos los tragos que te debes haber tomado.

Mientras él se quitaba el abrigo se quedó mirándolo mucho mejor era un hombre muy atractivo rubio de cabellos dorados, de una piel tan blanca medía 1.90 pudo deducir pues ella tenía que mirar hacia arriba para poder verle la cara. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora. De pronto se sintió tan desabrida y sosa con la enorme pijama para nada sexy que llevaba puesta y ese hombre que le estaba sonriendo incluso con unos pocos tragos de más parecía que estuviera posando para alguna portada de revista.

-Te pido disculpas por interrumpir tus vacaciones dijo quitándose la camisa y quedándose en camisetilla te agradecería mucho que me prestaras una sábana y una almohada soy feliz aquí en este sofá.

Aunque trato de buscar y buscar, todavía no estaba familiarizada con la casa.

-No te preocupes Candy busca en la cómoda en el segundo cajón en el lado derecho mi hermana siempre guarda las cobijas.

Candy se sentó frente a él con el vaso de vino se sentía tan fresca y libre que podía hablar sobre ese hombre sobre todo.

-¿Y qué te parece New York? ¿Albert?, ¿Albert?

Cuando lo noto Albert roncaba dormido sobre el sofá, no supo de donde saco el valor, ni las ganas de estar cerca de ese rubio. Solo sabe que con determinación se acuclillo a su lado, observando esas rubias pestañas cerradas, su piel tan blanca, sus labios que invitaban a besarlo, de pronto sintió la necesidad de probar esos labios, de fundirse en ese cuerpo, la sangre agolpaba en sus venas, mientras se iba acercando, no sabía cómo el reaccionaría ni siquiera sabía si el sentiría algo total está absolutamente borracho, pero ella estaba harta de que la llamaran frívola y sin emociones, quería sentir la aventura de hacer algo loco, total mañana partiría y no lo volvería a ver en todo caso, no podía haber arrepentimiento.

Rozo suavemente sus labios y lentamente empezó a succionarlos, sentía el sabor del licor en sus labios, sentía su aliento que le rozaba la cara, puso más intensidad en ese beso, y lo beso con ganas, jalando el labio inferior con los suyos tuvo la sensación que le estaba respondiendo al beso y al abrir los ojos él estaba mirándola con esos ojos azules tan hermosos como el cielo..

CONTINUARÁ….

Un nuevo fic espero les guste gracias por los comentarios críticas y sugerencias bienvenidas..


End file.
